British patent application No. GB 2 169 157 discloses an electrical connector enabling connections to be made to a plurality of conductors on a main printed circuit card. The connector comprises a secondary printed circuit card carrying conductor tracks, said secondary card being fixed to the main card by means of conductive tabs. Such a known connector presents drawbacks, in particular because the conductive tabs can be subjected to mechanical stress and become deformed, thereby damaging the connector.